Ridonn
Ridonn (HD 4203) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 254 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 256,417 Number of assigned police squadrons: 4 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 1 System jump gate coordinates 24387163 (superaccelerator) Ascension 00 44 41 Declination +20 26 56 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 4203, 1.13 solar masses, 1.33 solar radii, metallicity +0.453 Fe/H, spectral class G5 Non-CHZ planets Ridonn 2, 690 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 6700 days, semi-major axis 7.0 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.24, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Ridonn 2 b, 1.34 Earth masses, 1.2 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 99 K, uninhabited Ridonn 2 c, 1.23 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 94 K, uninhabited Ridonn 2 d, 1.08 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 90 K, uninhabited Ridonn 2 e, 0.97 Earth masses, 0.91 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 92 K, uninhabited Ridonn 2 f, 0.85 Earth masses, 0.82 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 80 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Ridonn 1, 579 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 437 days, semi-major axis 1.17 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.52, equilibrium temperature 264 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Ridonn 1 b, 1.25 Earth masses, 1.16 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 269 K, population 163,397 Ridonn 1 c, 1.1 Earth masses, 1.12 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 254 K, population 90,020 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.45 AU System Details Ridonn is the jewel of the Asgardian Alliance because of its star's high metallicity. As such, it is protected more than most Asgardian systems over 100 light-years from Sol, mostly by the Asgardian elite military force known as the Knights of the Golden Circle; their forces are not registered on official system defense force figures. The amount of squadrons in the official system defense force seems pitiful in comparison to even the most sparsely defended Andolian systems; that is because the Asgardian Navy and police forces lack the manpower to patrol their systems adequately, and the pacifist Asgardian government does not help in the least. Despite the high levels of protection for an Asgardian system, Ridonn is home to fierce squadrons of greedy, well-equipped pirates, who even lie in wait on the main spacelane between the jump gate and the jump gate station. The jump gate is situated closer to the CHZ than normal to accomodate traders leaving or traveling to Ridonn 1's moons. Despite the system's low population, there is no lack of stations, most of which are manned by the Asgardian military, but even with the military presence, the insidious UEO have still managed to take over one of the Level 3 stations and one of the Level 10 stations. It is also rumored that the UEO have struck a deal with the stationmasters on the jump gate station to inform pirate squadrons in the system when large, poorly defended convoys of traders are inbound from the jump gate. Now, a word about trading in Ridonn: even if you make it past the gauntlet of pirates and get to any station, even the jump gate station, the prices are not generally favorable to traders, with most stations ripping you off for items purchased in Ridonn and paying far less for your goods than you would get in most other systems. However, if your heart is set on trading in Ridonn, then a heavily armed, armored and shielded ship is absolutely essential. Due to the system's high metallicity, it has a superaccelerator jump gate, enabling travel up to 100, 000 light-years away from the system. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Superaccelerator Jump Gates